Hunted Zombies
The Map Hunted Zombies is the third map in Zombiehunter115's Multi-to-Zombie maps. It is based off of the multiplayer map, Hunted, from Call of Duty: Black Ops III. The characters are player-determined. The Weapons Start * Knife * Welling (player determined) * Strife (player determined) * RK 7 Garrison (player determined) * MOG 12 (player determined) * Essex Model 07 (player determined) * Saug 9mm (player determined) * Frag (player determined) * Acid Bomb (player determined) * Claymore (player determined) * Wraith Fire (player determined) * Sentry (player determined) Special Weapons * Overkill (player determined) * Hellfire (player determined) * Path of Sorrows (player determined) * Ragnarok DG-5 (player determined) Wall * Strife * Essex Model 07 * RK 7 Garrison * Saug 9mm * Escargot * MOG 12 * Spitfire * Swordfish * Mozu * MX9 * GKS * M1897 Trebuchet * Maddox RFB * KN-57 * M1927 * ICR-7 * Vapr-XKG * Auger DMR * Bowie Knife * Titan * Koshka Box * ICR-7 * Maddox RFB * KN-57 * Hitchcock M9 * Rampart 17 * Vapr-XKG * Grav * Swat RFT * Peacekeeper * Escargot * MX9 * Spitfire * Saug 9mm * GKS * Cordite * MP-40 * M1927 * Daemon 3XB * Switchblade X9 * Swordfish * Essex Model 07 * ABR 223 * Auger DMR * S6 Stingray * M16 * Titan * Hades * VKM 750 * Zweihander * Tigershark * SDM * Paladin HB50 * Koshka * Outlaw * Vendetta * Locus * Havelina AA50 * Mozu * RK 7 Garrison * KAP 45 * SG12 * MOG 12 * M1897 Trebuchet * Rampage * Argus * Hellion Salvo * Ballistic Knife * Reaver C86 * Monkey Bomb * Zap Gun Mark II * Teddy Fighter Buildables * Riot Shield The Perks * Juggernog * Quick Revive * Death Perception * Blood Wolf Bite * Dying Wish * Ethereal Razor * Double Tap * Electric Cherry * Widow's Wine * Stamin-Up * PhD Slider * Deadshot Dealer * Mule Kick Select Your Own Character Options * Paxton "Gunner" Ridge * "Smokey" * John "Banana" * Tank Dempsey (Ultimis) * Nikolai Belinski (Ultimis) * Takeo Masaki (Ultimis) * Edward Richtofen (Ultimis) * John F. Kennedy * Robert McNamara * Richard Nixon * Fidel Castro * Sarah Michelle Geller * Robert Englund * Danny Trejo * Michael Rooker * Samantha Maxis (Richtofen's Body) * Abigail "Misty" Briarton * Marlton Johnson * Russman * Samuel J. Stuhlinger * CDC Soldier * CIA Agent * Zombie * Billy Handsome * Michael "Finn" O'Leary * Salvador "Sal" DeLuca * Albert "Weasel" Arlington * Alcatraz Guard * Alcatraz Prisoner * Tank Dempsey (Primis) * Nikolai Belnski (Primis) * Takeo Masaki (Primis) * Edward Richtofen (Primis) * Nero Blackstone * Jessica Rose * Floyd Campbell * Jack Vincent * Scarlett Rhodes * Bruno Delacroix * Diego Necalli * Stanton Shaw * Scarlett Rhodes (IX) * Bruno Delacroix (IX) * Diego Necalli (IX) * Stanton Shaw (IX) * Gideon Jones * Christina Fowler * Jonathan Warwick * Godfrey * Custom Survivor The Trivia *How the pick your own character works is similar to that of the Left 4 Dead, where it is first come first serve. *How the custom survivor feature works is a mix of create your own soldier/operator from Call of Duty: Ghosts and Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. You can only have one survivor though. *Even though you can pick from all the survivors, you're still only restricted to four people on one map. *Pack-a-Punch, Ammo Box, Jukebox and Gobblegum are on the map. *No doors need to be opened. *Every 30 minutes of game play, you will get a supply drop with things you can use to customize your own survivor. It will be triggered when you go down. The creator of this map, however, does not believe in having to purchase supply drops in order to get cosmetics. That would be dumb.